ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Goście z zaświatów
Odcinek 2 - Goście z zaświatów - drugi odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 12.03.2006 w TVP1. Opis Lucy planuje remont dworku, w którym zdecydowała się zamieszkać. Kusy popiera jej plan, a przy tym uważa, że w dworku nie może mieszkać byle kto. Ksiądz planuje wizytę u nowej mieszkanki wsi. Wójt, któremu żona wciąż ciosa kołki na głowie, że nadal sprawy kupna dworku nie załatwił, knuje jak pozbyć się ze wsi Amerykanki. Klaudia - córka Wójta pojawia się we wsi jako punk. Odwiedza dworek i mówi Lucy, że nie interesuje jej zamieszkanie tutaj, a pomysł odkupienia posiadłości to wyłącznie poroniony pomysł jej ojca. Lucy udaje się do dyrektorki szkoły, zapytać, czy przypadkiem nie potrzebuje nauczyciela angielskiego. Ta przyjmuje tę ofertę z wielką radością i przychodzi do wójta, aby podzielić się nowiną, ale niestety zatrudnienie Amerykanki pokrzyżowałoby jego niecne plany, zatem zabrania Dyrektorce zatrudnienia Lucy pod pozorem, iż nie ma aktualnie ku temu warunków. Wójt prosi swojego brata, aby ten w zamian za dofinansowanie remontu kościoła z wójtowego portfela, przekonał Amerykankę do sprzedaży dworku. Proboszcz na razie nie jest przekonany do tego i odwiedza Lucy z nadzieją, że ta wspomoże finansowo parafię. Lucy opacznie rozumie słowa księdza i dziękuje mu, że ten oferuje jej pomoc. Wójt wpada na zmyślny pomysł pozbycia się Amerykanki, a że w tym celu potrzebuje swobodnego dostępu do dworku, każe Więcławskiemu zaoferować Lucy remont za "pół darmo". Więcławski zatem składa Lucy propozycję wykonania prac remontowych po bardzo niskiej cenie, co budzi podejrzenia Kusego. Tymczasem Wójt nagrywa odgłosy z horroru i na próbę odtwarza je śpiącej żonie. Ta ze strachu wybija okno i przerażona na następny dzień udaje się do kościoła. Z kolei Więcławski kupuje na targu fosforyzujący proszek, który ma być wykorzystany do wystraszenia Amerykanki. Wraca na budowę i opowiada Lucy zmyśloną historię o tym, że dworek jest nawiedzony przez duchy, a sam każe Pietrkowi przymocować głośniki do dachu. Ławeczkowicze dyskutują o Lucy i jej osiedleniu się we wsi, rozważając jego powód. W nocy w dworku zaczyna "straszyć". Lucy przerażona biegnie do Kusego, ten jednak nie jest w stanie jej pomóc, bo "upił się trochę". Nie chcąc wracać do domu, w którym coś straszliwie wyje, Lucy zostaje u niego w kanciapie do rana. Rankiem Dyrektorka szkoły odwiedza Lucy i lekko skonsternowana jej opowieściami o duchach mówi, że niestety zatrudnienie nowego nauczyciela jest w tej chwili niemożliwe, bo nie ma etatów. Lucy udaje się do księdza z prośbą o pomoc w sprawie "duchów", ale Michałowa sugeruje, że dziewczynie coś się przyśniło. Ta jednak uparcie przekonuje proboszcza, aby udał się do niej czuwać przez noc. Kiedy siedzą w salonie razem z Kusym, znów skądś z góry słychać dziwne i straszne odgłosy, a na ścianie pojawia się świecący napis "śmierć" (zrobiony wcześniej przez Więcławskiego). Ksiądz nie daje się zwieść i odkrywa, że ściana pomalowana jest proszkiem fosforyzującym. Wszyscy wybiegają na dwór szukając sprawców, jednak odnajdują jedynie porzucony magnetofon, bowiem Wójt i Więcławski zdążają zbiec. Lucy jest rozżalona faktem, że jest niemile widziana we wsi i nie może uczyć w szkole. Kusy wpada zatem na pomysł i przekonuje księdza aby ten oddał dziewczynie swoją salkę parafialną, w której mogłaby ona uczyć angielskiego miejscowe dzieciaki. Do plebana przemawia argument, że dzięki temu ze złości wójta trafi szlag. Zgadza się i zobowiązuje przekonać mieszkańców do tego, aby posłali swoje dzieci na lekcje, tym bardziej, że lekcje mają być bardzo tanie. Kusy udaje się do Wójta ze znalezionym magnetofonem, z zapytaniem czy nie jest to przypadkiem jego własność. Ten po jego dokładnym obejrzeniu oczywiście stwierdza, że nie. Świadomy, że sprzęt wymazany został proszkiem fluorescencyjnym, udaje się do sypialni i gasi światło, a jego żona Halina, widząc wyciągnięte w swoją stronę, świecące zielonym blaskiem łapska, wpada w histerię. Wystąpili *'Leon Niemczyk' (Jan Japycz), *'Cezary Żak' (Wójt/Ksiądz), *'Paweł Królikowski' (Kusy), *'Ilona Ostrowska' (Lucy Wilska), *'Piotr Pręgowski' (Patryk Pietrek), *'Grzegorz Wons' (Andrzej Więcławski),' ' *'Violetta Arlak' (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *'Marta Chodorowska' (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta), *'Ewa Kuryło' (dyrektorka Szkoły), *'Bogdan Kalus' (Tadeusz Hadziuk), *'Marian Glinka' (handlarz dewocjonaliami), *'Magdalena Waligórska' (barmanka Wioletka), *'Sylwester Maciejewski' (Maciej Solejuk), *'Marta Lipińska' (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza) Cytaty *'"Pani jest desperatka"' - Kusy do Lucy *'"Jak to mówią, nie od razu Kraków zbudowany"' - Lucy *'"Jakbyś zobaczył rachunki za ogrzewanie, to byś się dopiero spocił."' - Proboszcz do Więcławskiego *'"Cała Polska idzie do Europy, a my od razu do Ameryki"' - Więcławski *'"Polonia na kościół nigdy nie szczędziła"' - Proboszcz *'"O Cholerka, taką w nocy zobaczyć to i zawału można dostać"' - Więcławski o Klaudii *'"Takie jej sny z duchem Babki urządzimy, że na kolanach do mnie przyjdzie"' - Wójt *'"Nauczycielka angielskiego prosto z Ameryki, no cud oświatowy po prostu!"' - Dyrektorka szkoły *'"Mówią, że cudów nie ma, a tu proszę. Brat drogę do zakrystii znalazł"' - Proboszcz do brata *Proboszcz:"Krętymi ścieżkami prowadzi nas Pan" Wójt:"Ja właśnie taką ścieżkę chcę odkręcić i zawrócić" *'"Jakby inny proboszcz był, a nie i stryj, może by i chodziła"' - Wójt do brata o Klaudii *Wójt:"Ja zadatek teraz dam, na tę renowację" Proboszcz:"Czterysta?" Wójt:"Czterysta! To jest sto dolarów. Biskup by nawet nie pogardził" *'"A co to Więcławski, święty Mikołaj zrobił się?"' - Kusy *'"Pomagać sobie trzeba"' - Więcławski do Lucy *'"Powiem Ci pies, rożne głupie rzeczy w życiu robiłam, ale takiej to nie"' - Lucy do Hot Doga *'"We łbie Ci jęczało"' - Wójt do Haliny *'"Jaki to tu huk?"' - Lucy do Księdza *'"To brat mój jest, tylko nieudany taki"' - Proboszcz do Lucy o Wójcie *'"Rodzeństwa nawet ksiądz nie wybiera"' - Proboszcz *'"Bliźniaki, ale dwujajowe! Przepraszam za wyrażenie. W takim związku zawsze jeden niewydarzony troszeczkę"' - Proboszcz *'"Ale mnie i Pan Kusy pomaga i Pan Więcławski to wstyd by mi było, żeby jeszcze ksiądz"' - Lucy do Proboszcza *Proboszcz:"Z Bogiem" Lucy:"Proszę" *'"Jak się ktoś urodził w Nowym Jorku to dla niego wszędzie jest pipidówa, a jak ktoś urodził się w Wilkowyjach, to gdzie by nie pojechał to zawsze przyjechał z pipidówy"' - Klaudia *"Córka wójta? Każdy ma swój kłopot"-Lucy o Klaudii *'"Ja nie polityk, że na każdą okazje inne słowo u niego jest"' - Proboszcz *Proboszcz:"Słuchaj no! Ty pamiętaj z kim rozmawiasz" Wójt:"Dobrze pamiętam z kim i kto najpierwszy sprawdzał z której strony wiatr wieje" *'"Zanim się Pani obejrzy trzeba będzie ośrodek dla narkomanów we wsi budować"' - Wójt do Dyrektorki szkoły *Kusy:"Jak coś jęczało? Bym usłyszał" Lucy:"Nic by Pan Kusy nie usłyszał, bo opił się krzaklówki jak bąk" Kusy:"Wcale nie jak bąk. Szklaneczkę tylko na dobry sen wypiłem" Lucy:"No to strasznie dużą szklaneczkę musi mieć Pan Kusy" *'"A kogo innego wybiorę do duch jak nie ksiądz? Strażaka?"' - Lucy do Proboszcza *'"I Wójta by szlag trafił"' - Kusy do Proboszcza *Hadziuk:"No i patrzcie! Amerykanka dworek remontuje!" Solejuk:"Daczę będzie miała?" Japycz:"I z Ameryki na tę daczę będzie jeździła?!" Zobacz też *Seria I *Seria I (DVD) *Seria I (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria I